Tu n'as pas le droit
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "Shizuo avait toujours été jaloux des amants d'Izaya."  Attention, rating M


_Tu n'as pas le droit._

_Bla bla bla : Cela faisait un bail que je n'avais rien posté. Ca me manquait presque. Souci d'inspiration sans doute. Et puis j'ai vu une phrase, "le yaoï c'est bien et ça détend". Alors j'ai repris mon stylo. (Pendant un cours d'économie mais ça ç'est pas très grave.) Et il en est sorti ce ... truc ? Voilà. Alors bonne lecture ! _

_Remerciements : Ma tête, ma prof, ma Sex Toy, mon Poulet, les fans de Shizaya et tout les autres. _

_Disclamer : A part Keichi et Sensu, rien n'est à moi. Le M n'est pas là en décors alors homophobe & autres enflures, merci de ne pas lire, ce serait dommage de vous abimer les yeux. _

_Couple : Shizaya._

* * *

><p><span>Tu n'as pas le droit.<span>

A leur arrivée à Ishigaki pour le voyage de fin d'année des terminales, Shizuo avait fracassé le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il allait devoir partager avec Shinra, Kadota et l'asticot. Si Shinra avait reculé contre le mur le plus loin possible du blond, Izaya avait tranquillement continué à défaire sa valise. Le regard du quatrième allait de l'un l'autre. Et dès la première demi-heure, Izaya avait tout gaché.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Shizu-chan, je ne serais pas bien avec vous. Je vais passer tout mon temps avec Keichi."

Shizuo ouvrit les yeux et croisa un rayon de soleil. Il se retourna en grognant et remonta la couverture sur lui. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait rêvé de ce voyage scolaire. Cela allait lui tourner dans la tête toute la journée. Il se glissa hors de son lit et se rendit directement sous la douche. Il ouvrit en grand le robinet d'eau froide.

Ils avaient passé une semaine à alterner entre les magasins, la mer et les musées, comme tout les lycéens en voyage scolaire. Cela avait été une bonne semaine. Il ne voyait l'asticot que le soir au repas, puis il traversait le couloir pour rejoindre son petit ami dans la chambre d'en face. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru. Pourtant Shinra lui avait assuré qu'Izaya avait l'air sérieux, que Keichi était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il visait Todai , bla bla bla. Ce n'était pas l'homosexualité qui avait choqué Shizuo. C'était de voir qu'Izaya pouvait se comporter en amoureux comme tout les jeunes gens de leur âge.

Dehors il pleuvait des cordes.

Ils les avaient surpris une fois. Le dernier soir, Shinra avait tenu aller boire sur la plage en pleine nuit. Ils avaient attendu que tout le monde soit endormi et à minuit passé , ils étaient descendus au bord de la mer. Riant en silence, Shinra portant les bières, ils n'avaient pas tout de suite réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. C'était Kadota qui, le premier, avait demandé le silence. Au début, Shinra avait ri et Shizuo s'était figé. Il avait clairement perçu des gémissements et des mots à peine prononcés. Un peu plus loin, Izaya faisait l'amour avec son petit ami. L'espace d'un instant, il n'avait pas pu détourner le regard des deux formes sombres à l'autre bout de la plage. Il avait imaginé très bien le visage d'Izaya deformé sous le plaisir, les cheveux entremélés, son corps nu et en sueur sous celui de l'autre. Ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre et Shizuo s'était masturbé en pensant au brun.

Shizuo sortit de sa douche et enfila des vêtements. Aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas travailler. Il ouvrit les volets de sa chambre sans faire attention au gémissement qui sortit de sous sa couette. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul. Il n'avait pas passé une nuit seul depuis une semaine. Il soupira et s'enferma dans la cuisine.

Il l'avait évité tout le reste du séjour. Il avait agi comme d'habitude les jours suivants les jours suivants mais Shizuo n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il l'imaginait en train de faire l'amour avec l'autre.

Izaya le rejoint dans la cuisine alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo. Il ne souriait pas. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. Du coin de l'oeil, Shizuo voyait sa peau blanche, les marques de dents et de sucions. Il le trouvait désirable. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"On va continuer longtemps comme ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Coucher ensemble, tout les soirs, toute la nuit."

A la fin de l'année, il avait eu son bac et il avait cru être débarasser de l'asticot.

Il se souvient la première fois qu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Il l'avait vu haletant, gémissant, soupirant. Il avait été tellement violent qu'il l'avait bless é Il ne l'avait même pas préparé. Il s'était contenté de le pénétrer et de s'enfoncer en lui. Il l'avait vu se cambrer et sa bouche s'était déformée. Il avait adoré ça. Il l'avait fait jouir et s'était répendu en lui. Il l'avait vu atteindre l'orgasme en criant et il avait griffé son dos. L'instant d'après, il l'avait vu allongé sur son lit, tenter de reprendre son souffle, les joues rouges et il n'avait pas pu résister au désir de le prendre une nouvelle fois.

Il avala une gorgée de lait. Il attendait sa réponse.

"Ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça, vermine."

D'après Shinra, la vie sexuelle d'Izaya était mouvementée. Shizuo ne connaissait pas tout les détails, étant donné qu'il avait tendance faire l'impasse quand le nom de l'asticot venait dans la conversation. Mais il avait retenu pas mal de noms et chaque fois, il l'avait imaginé en train de coucher avec ses amants. En ce qui concernait Izaya, il avait une imagination débordante.

Il fit volte face et retourna dans la chambre. Shizuo soupira et termina la bouteille.

Il se souvenait de leur premier baiser. C'était le mois dernier. Ils venaient de sortir de la fête des anciens du lycée et ils avaient bien trop bu. Shinra chantait dans les rues. Kadota, seul sobre, tachait de les rammener chez eux et Shizuo bataillait pour tenir debout. Il avait vu un air triste sur le visage. Une fois le médeçin et l'autre parti, Shizuo s'était souvenu de ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé juste avant la soirée.

"Il était sérieux cette fois ! Et c'est l'autre qui l'a plaqué après l'avoir trompé , alors fais preuve de tact pour une fois. On ne te demande pas d'être son meilleur ami, juste de ne pas l'envoyer contre le mur."

Il claqua la porte de la chambre et se rua sur son amant à moitié rhabillé. Il les fit basculer sur le lit et l'embrassa avec force. Il le sentit se débattre un instant puis renoncer. Shizuo se dit qu'il était malade.

C'était Izaya qui l'avait attiré à lui. Shizuo avait été trop choqué pour réagir. La bouche d'Izaya était sucrée. Il avait répondu à son étreinte qu'il sentait désespérée . Le lendemain, ils s'étaient croisés dans Ikekuburo et il avait hurlé qu'il allait le tuer.

Il entra en lui facilement. Il le vit mordre un oreiller. Il détestait préparer ses amants, encore moins Izaya. Il le haïssait toujours autant pour ce qu'il avait commis mais il commençait aussi à le voir comme un humain. Il imprima un mouvement et les gémissements devinrent halètements. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le drap. Il le prit plus profondément et se délecta de cette sensation. Il lui faisait toujours l'amour avec la même force, la même rage et il savait que l'autre aimait ça. Il lécha son oreille en caressant son sexe tendu. Il toucha sa prostate et Izaya cria ce surnom qu'il détestait tant.

Une fois, dans le couloir du lycée, il avait vu le brun embrasser un élève de terminale. Il en avait frappé un mur. Même à 15 ans, Izaya le fascinait déjà .

Le corps d'Izaya se tendit et dans un gémissement, Shizuo se déversa en lui. Il imprima un dernier mouvement de sa main et l'informateur le suivit en soupirant.

"Tu es sur de toi ? Non, moi non plus je ne sais pas ... Je te laisse, Shizuo est là. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Salut. Oh ! Shizuo ! Encore blessé à cause d'Izaya ? Celui là, il n'en rate pas une. Je t'avais raconté qu'il s'était fait plaqué par Sensu ? Eh bien figure toi qu'il s'est remis avec lui !"

Il le repoussa et Shizuo laissa sa main retomber. Izaya se releva et acheva de remettre ses vêtements en place. Ses doigts tremblaient. Le blond rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

"Plaque le."

Cela faisait une semaine que Shizuo et Izaya avait fait l'amour pour la première fois..

"Pourquoi ? Pour toi ? Shizu-chan, un peu de sérieux. Tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble c'est ça ?"

Shizuo avait toujours été jaloux des amants d'Izaya.

"Ouais."

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'informateur enleva sa veste qu'il venait juste de remettre.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla :<span> Ca fait du bien ! ENFIN je m'y remets ! Muah ah. _

_Merci de votre lecture, je sais, c'est nul. *l'auteur fuit*_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
